A Butler's Craving
by Wordgawk
Summary: A visitor presents Sebastian with something he wants.


A Butler's Craving

"Yes, there is always the choice of the right color, but there is such a thing as being too uptight, Master."

"I prefer to choose the perfect color. I can't have it released with a lack of consideration."

Sebastian Michaelis let out a slow, but patient sigh. He and Ciel had been debating over decorating the Funtom Company's latest bonus toy. An exclusive stuffed bear included with specially marked boxes of a limited candy promotion.

At the moment, Ciel's fire was flaming between cerulean and tangerine for a two inch hat that sat at a precarious angle on top of the bear's fuzzy ears.

Sebastian was about to elaborate on subtlety when the gong of the door chimes caught their attention.

Odd, there weren't supposed to be any visitors today. Solicitors, most likely, peddling unwanted wares. It had happened before.

"Chase them away, Sebastian." Ciel already picked up on Sebastian's muse. "We'll color coordinate further when you return."

"Right away, my lord." Sebastian bowed for his leave.

As Sebastian descended the grand staircase to the foyer, he had the guessing game rolling around in his head. Who would stand on the doorstep? A petite girl? A lanky man? A possessed five-legged marsupial with three eyes entered Sebastian's imagination. Demons could be so tricky.

He had his demonic image in mind when he pulled open the front door.

Cat ears greeted his eyesight.

"Oh my," came his words unbidden, softened by the innocent fuzziness.

"Hello."

Then he reluctantly broke his gaze and looked down at a small girl. The ears had an owner. A human owner. Sebastian noticed the band the ears were glued on.

He resisted the urge to reach out for those darling ears. "Why hello, young lady. What brings you to the Phantomhives?"

The girl shook a clipboard in her arms. "There are cats out on the streets who don't have good homes. They need food and toys."

Sebastian nodded in agreement. Poor strays he often passed by during his shopping excursions to the market. He could sense the impending donation spiel, but he didn't mind when kitties danced through his thoughts.

"Most of all, they need love! Lots hugs and sweet talk to make them happy." She beamed, her grin reaching to her lovely blue eyes.

Surprised at her statement, Sebastian stared. Money was important for a feline's growth, yes, but the entity of love couldn't be found from just anyone.

Not that he was a demon of love; far from it. He wasn't one to dote or coddle humans, but cats were another matter. The sublime shine of their eyes, the luxurious smoothness of their fur...

Sebastian enamored himself with his cat mania when he nodded again and clasped his gloved hands together. "Homeless kittens deserve love and respect like any other companion."

"Don't they? It's so mean how people kick them when they want to find leftovers to eat. Ok, so sometimes they can be annoying when they do that, but is it their fault they can't go buy food by themselves?"

"A valid point." Sebastian's eyes kept flitting from her face to her faux cat ears.

"How would you like to share your love with a cute kitty?"

"Pardon me?"

"Adopt a cat!" The child excitedly wiggled her clipboard at the butler. "Sign up and get your own bundle of joy!"

Ciel had made himself very clear before that no furry felines were to be inside the mansion. Sebastian hinted at the prospect once in idle conversation and Ciel, in his serious manner, flatly stated no. What the Master said was so.

"I'm sorry, but pets are not allowed in here. Thank you for your offer."

Sebastian moved to close the door when the girl chirped, "Wait! You can also sponsor a cat!"

He should have kept pushing the door shut, but his curiosity stalled him. "I see."

"Yep. You can send payments of your choice and help a cat in need. And if you sign up for the special package, a kitty you sponsor can be named after you."

A finicky feline, a creature of grace and whimsy named after Sebastian Michaelis? Why, the notion had never occurred to him. It was absolutely brilliant.

Her voice drifted over. "Not only does a kitty get named, but you get sent pictures of yours."

Sebastian was still hanging at the doorway and the girl was still looking up hopefully at him. The stretch of silence between them made Sebastian realize that he was contemplating a possibility of her offer.

No cats would be in the household, yet Sebastian could own a cat in his own way. Temptation was great.

"Please, come in a moment." Inspired by a sudden idea, Sebastian stepped aside to let her in with a flourish of his arm. "I will ask the master."

"R-Really?" The tiny child peered past Sebastian's waist into the polished foyer. Obviously, she hadn't expected to go past the front door.

She tentatively stepped past the mat and into the Phantomhive home. Sebastian guided her to the lush waiting room.

Traveling back to the young master's office, Sebastian knocked.

Ciel's voice barked. When Sebastian entered, Ciel, not even glancing up from a document he was reading, asked who the solicitor was.

"We've been offered a chance to spread the Funtom name for a very good cause."

Now Ciel raised his eyes from his papers. "More business?" He couldn't resist more customers into his world of candy-selling.

Sebastian's eyebrow arched slyly. "You could say that."

* * *

><p>It took a smatter of conversations between the young master and the girl and another wait on her end, but Sebastian, with much satisfaction, handed a signed form to the little girl. One approval all thanks to his persuaded master. Sebastian could hardly keep the glee from his smirk.<p>

"Truly, truly? This much money?" The small girl's huge, shocked eyes stared at the string of numbers on the paper.

"That is the truth." Coaxed in the right way, Ciel Phantomhive could be the slightly generous type.

"Thank you! Thank you!" She was out of the entrance when she turned back around. "Oh, I almost forgot. Here's a bonus gift." She took off her headpiece and gave it to Sebastian with the biggest smile.

Not so attentive to her show of happiness, but to the interesting gift, Sebastian returned the look. "Thank you very much." Not only did he receive an animal of perfection named after himself, but now this wonder!

"Goodbye!" She waved and skipped away. As the heavy wood door moved to shut, Sebastian was vaguely aware of an adult coming by to pick her up -possibly a co-worker because he held a clipboard like hers as as well- but he was too preoccupied with the fuzzy item in his hands to pay attention.

Sebastian began to hum as he went to his room to stash away the newest gem to his secret feline-themed collection.

- THE END -


End file.
